


凡事都要懂得適可而止

by yumeowo



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumeowo/pseuds/yumeowo
Summary: ※Scott Lang x Clint Barton※AA背景設定





	凡事都要懂得適可而止

       Scott是被零星的玻璃瓶罐敲擊聲給吵醒的。

 

       他模糊地感覺到身邊有個人影正站在病床邊的桌旁不知道在擺弄些什麼，而對方似乎是注意到了他翻身的窸窣聲，帶點歉意地問道：「吵醒你了？」

       他揉揉眼，終於看清對方的面貌。「……噢，是你啊，Cap。」

       「我帶了些營養品給你。」Steve指指桌上的那些瓶瓶罐罐，正是剛才那些敲擊聲的來源，「順道告訴你個好消息。要先喝杯水嗎？」

       「謝啦。」接過Steve遞來的水杯，拿在手裡還有些熱度，Scott只輕啜了一口，「什麼好消息？」

       「恭喜你，Scott，你明天就可以出院了，Tony還說要幫你辦個歸隊派對。」Steve笑著說，「你不在的這段期間大家都很想念你，Clint也是……」

       「如果是的話他就不會到現在還沒來看過我一次了。」或許是剛醒的緣故，他沒能阻止自己下意識地出聲反駁。

       「Scott……」

       「沒事，Cap，我們……我們沒有吵架。」如果不聯繫不算是另類的冷戰的話。他在心裡補充。

       「呃、哈哈，那當然是最好的，Clint也說了他晚點會過來，你知道的，團隊總要有人填補你的空缺……」Steve查覺到氣氛一下子冷卻了下來，他也不好對再他人的私事說三道四，只好趕緊轉移話題，與Scott隨意閒聊一陣後卻只見對方回話的意願越來越低落，從有一搭沒一搭的對話陷入一片尷尬的沉默。

 

       「如果沒什麼事的話我先走了。」Steve離開前的眼神仍是充滿擔憂，「發生什麼要隨時通知我。」

       「沒事的，Cap，讓你擔心了。」他勉強揚起一個笑容，等到Steve離開病房後，堆起的嘴角也隨之垮下。

 

       一個禮拜前他在偵察過程中出了意外，他的飛蟻不知道為何沒有在他從目標地點逃脫時出現在預想的位置，導致他撲了空，雙手滿是挫傷也連帶摔傷了右腳，萬幸的是本來有些嚴重的傷勢靠著Stark大廈中的先進醫療設備也沒造成什麼大礙，只需要固定住受傷的那隻腳，躺在床上好好休養一個禮拜，再經過一陣子的復健，就能正式回歸。

       聽來這段住院時光不算是太折磨人，在這段期間幾乎每個成員都來探望過他一遍，就連總是分身乏術的Tony也來打過一兩次招呼，唯獨Clint，他最親密的戀人，一次也沒出現過。

       他向Steve詢問過這回事，也得知對方與Natasha正在處理神盾局那派來的緊急任務，但昨天Natasha先一步來訪，代表事情已經告一段落，Clint卻仍是無消無息，對此Natasha也不怎麼想表達意見，他也就無從得知。

 

       儘管是這樣，傳個訊息也不是什麼難事吧！他不平地想。

 

       Scott從桌上拿過手機，滑開螢幕，點進他慣用的通訊軟體，裡頭的未讀訊息早已突破了顯示上限，大多都是來自Captain在群組裡的每日問候，剩下則是總是封鎖不完的廣告訊息，他有些著急地往下滑，但直到未讀訊息的底部都沒有看見他所期望的──沒有任何一則來自Clint Barton的新訊息。他點進兩人的聊天室，上一條訊息還是他出事當天早上發來的，Clint要他記得在任務後帶幾包甜餅回去的叮囑。

       他不禁扯出一個苦笑，嘴角幾乎都能嚐到酸味。從他入院以後少說也過了一個禮拜的時間了，Clint卻彷彿人間蒸發一般，一點關心也沒捎來，他知道Clint有自己獨特的表達方式，期待從他口中聽見那些情侶之間的溫婉情話比期待他戒掉甜餅還難，可也不是像現在這樣把他一個人晾在病房裡。

 

       Scott長嘆口氣，氣餒地把手機丟回床邊的桌上。如果自己的戀人能夠再體貼點就好了，雖然他就喜歡Clint直來直往的個性，但偶爾矯情點也不是什麼壞事……他想著想著，陷入了漫無邊際的沉思。

 

       幾聲清脆的敲門聲將他拉回了現實。

 

       「是我。」接著，熟悉的嗓音自門外傳來，「Clint。」

       還真是說人人到！Scott心頭一緊，剛才還在埋怨Clint這些日子的不聞不問，現在人真的來了卻讓他感到莫名的不知所措，開始拿捏起小別過後的第一句話該怎麼招呼，是該裝作無所謂地閒話家常呢？還是明白地讓對方知道自己這幾天的不安與委屈呢？

 

       「你看起來還挺好的嘛，至少四肢健全？」Clint先一步開口，但說出口的內容不是Scott預想的噓寒問暖，而是像往常那樣語帶譏諷的揶揄。

       「你還記得要來關心──」Scott的臉一下子垮了下來，沒好氣地打算反諷回去時卻看見Clint雙手都纏滿了繃帶，「等等，你的手……？」

       「任務中被炸傷了，沒什麼，就只是幾天不能拉弓而已。」Clint瞧了眼自己受傷的雙手，漫不經心地回答，「最麻煩的倒是你，你知不知道這幾天我得幫你忙多少事！」

       他話鋒一轉，語氣漸趨犀利，「最誇張的還有你那些螞蟻！沒有你管理我的甜餅全被牠們佔據了！簡直是惡夢！」

       「你的意思是你快要受不了沒有我的生活了？」感覺到兩人之間的矛盾一觸即發，儘管受這麼一頓罵心底多少不平衡，Scott仍故作輕鬆想緩和氣氛。

       「對──呃、不、不對！才不是你想的那個樣子！」而過分缺乏同理心的Clint自然無法參透Scott的言下之意，大聲嚷嚷地反駁。

 

       Scott這下是真的失望透頂。

       他板起臉，剛才嘴上那些勉強曲起的弧度瞬間消失無蹤。「好嘛，我擅自受傷是我的不對，但Cap說我今天就能出院，晚點回去就幫你處理你那些『重要』的甜餅吧。」Scott刻意加重語氣，「或許我該改良下我的管理系統，讓牠們能夠自製些，這樣我在不在也就無關緊要了。」

       雖然像這樣針鋒相對的對話絕對不是他的本意，但他並不想把自己塑造成凡事包容且忍讓的好好先生，總是得替Clint處理他那些時常溢出的負面情緒。

 

       「嘿，你別扭曲我的意思。」

       「不然呢？早知道我就少摔斷隻腳還是手，早點出院好讓你少費點心替我處理那些爛攤子。」

       話一出口，Scott馬上感到後悔，情緒上來時嘴巴總是會動得比腦袋快是他們彼此共有的缺點，平常鬥鬥嘴無傷大雅，可是現在這種局面一吵下去肯定是沒完沒了，Scott幾乎都能在腦中勾勒出Clint扭過頭對他咆哮兩句後甩門離開的畫面，他在心裡嘆口氣，畢竟這可不是一兩包甜餅就能解決的了的。

       出乎意料的是，Clint只是拉過一張椅子坐在病床邊，抿著唇一副欲言又止的模樣。

 

       最後他抹抹臉，有些猶豫地開口：「……好吧，我想我的確是得向你坦承一些事……噢，天，我不知道是說出這些還是繼續跟你僵持下去哪個比較難受。」

       他頓了頓，繼續說：「那時我還在跟Nat處理Fury那邊派來的任務，突然收到你受傷住院的消息，說真的我那時候……是真的挺緊張的，急著聯絡你，結果我的手機被當成了敵人的箭靶，連帶炸傷了我的手。由於你已經掛病號了，現有的即戰力不能再少我一個，手的傷勢也拖慢了Fury那邊的任務進度，老實說這幾天還真是忙得要命，我也是昨天早上才回來總部這的……至於為什麼沒有第一時間來看你，我想大概是我……也有點賭氣吧，明明是賴以為生的雙手卻因為擔心你的緣故而暴露在危險之下，要是真的出什麼意外我絕對要你負責。」

       「噢……」沒想到Clint意外的坦白，換成Scott尷尬了起來，「呃、Clint，抱歉，我完全不知道事情的來龍去脈……」

       「──好了好了，既然都說明白了就不用繼續糾結這些芝麻小事了吧？你回去還是得好好管管你那些不受控的螞蟻！」像是想趕緊結束掉話題，Clint又假裝自己怒意未消，對著Scott數落幾句，「講那麼多，我也渴了，水借我喝兩口。」

 

       他直起身，上半身越過Scott的病床想從另一邊的桌上拿過裝滿水的玻璃杯，卻感受到莫名炙熱的視線戳刺著自己的側臉，於是他偏過頭去回以一個不悅的狠瞪。接著，視線突然晃動，一股力量將他拉去，他從紫色墨鏡後面看見的是Scott放大的臉龐，再下一秒，他只感覺到唇上一片溫熱。

       Clint雙眼睜得老大，後知後覺地意識到Scott正在吻他，在一個禮拜的分離後重新體會到唇瓣磨蹭的觸感令他感到新鮮又難以抗拒，因驚嚇而僵硬的四肢漸漸放軟，幾乎整個人都要沉浸在這個吻中──直到Scott得寸進尺伸了舌頭。

 

       「你突然做什麼……」Clint慌忙推開對方，用手背抹掉唇上殘留的濕潤。

       「我只是想念你的味道了。」Scott笑得輕鬆，甚至意猶未盡地舔舔嘴唇。

 

       劍拔弩張的氛圍在頃刻間消散，取而代之的是漸浮的情慾，如細絲般纏繞在兩人之間，牽起心裡壓抑許久的渴望。

 

       首先行動的是Scott。

       「聽過一句話叫做床頭吵床尾和吧？我們吵完了，那是不是該做點什麼？」他挑起眉，意有所指地詢問。

       「你這副樣子還想做什麼？你連自己脫褲子都有困難。」Clint斜眼看著Scott跟他一樣到處貼著紗布的雙手，再往下看向還打著石膏的右腳，眼神裡盡是嫌棄。

       「我一個人的確做不到，但還有你可以幫我嘛。」Scott勾起了曖昧的微笑。

       「可惜這隻發情的螞蟻要事與願違了。」Clint自然明白對方在暗示什麼，他舉起雙手，展示自己因厚厚一層繃帶而無法靈活彎曲的手指，「你忘記我的手也受傷了嗎？」

       Scott沒因此打消念頭，反而更加理直氣壯地回應：「你不是還有嘴嗎？」

       而Clint一時竟無法反駁。

       「好嘛？回去絕對幫你買整箱的甜餅！」

       「……你真以為區區幾袋餅乾就可以收買我？」

       「不然兩箱？五箱？還是十箱？」見Clint仍在遲疑，Scott又殷勤地補充：「連大廈轉角那間排隊名店的限量餅乾也不行嗎？一天兩袋，幫你買一個禮拜。」

       Clint手支著下巴，思忖了一會才總算開口：「外加五箱醃黃瓜，不准被Hulk發現。」

       「成交。」

 

 

       ※

         

       Scott坐在病床邊，寬鬆的褲子已經褪到小腿間，Clint還拉來一個小凳子讓他擱著受傷的右腳，半跪在他的胯間，同時摘下那副礙事的紫色墨鏡。

       他用手指末端扶著尚還癱軟的性器，湊上前去在頂端輕吻幾下，濕熱的舌接著纏上，從上而下仔細地舔舐著，又由下往上，甚至讓性器蹭上自己的鼻翼，直到上頭的每一吋肌膚都被他靈活的舌尖造訪，而他的鼻尖也沾上了一點混著唾液與腺液的透明液體，與閃著一層薄薄的水光的性器構成一幅再鹹濕也不過的畫面。少了雙手的輔助，他沒辦法同時照料其他地方，但集中刺激某一處並不亞於手口並用帶來的快感，而這點忠實地反映在已然硬挺的性器上。

 

       「如果Cap知道我們在病房裡做這種事不知道會怎麼想？」Scott突然說。

       Clint聞聲抬起眼看他。「我們做過的荒唐事還不夠多嗎？」

       「對一個近百歲的人瑞來說心理負擔還是太大了。」

       「我想做為百歲人瑞這樣的事情肯定也見怪不怪了。」

       「我大概能想像，他會語重心長地跟我們說：『我瞭解現在的年輕人比七十年前開放得多……但我還是得教教你們怎麼克制慾望。』」Scott清清喉嚨，模仿起Steve那總是溫和又不失威嚴的語氣，還真的有幾分相似。

       「你這麼擔心的話，要不我現在就停下？」

       「嘿、我說笑的！當然別……」

         

       Clint拉回目光不再回應，重新專注於對方亟欲被解決的慾望，他收回稍稍扶著性器的雙手，讓勃發的性器自然挺立於眼前，他微微張口，含住了頂端的蕈狀部分，又緩緩往下將唇瓣推進到性器根部，幾乎整根都進到了他的嘴裡，Scott的尺寸讓他的喉頭發出了幾聲難受的嗚咽。

       儘管有些反射性的不適感，Clint仍沒停下動作，晃著腦袋開始來回吞吐著口中的硬物，時而發出嘖嘖的吸吮聲，停頓之間夾雜著Scott舒服的低吟，毫不避諱地在病房中交錯響起。Clint並不只是機械式地舔弄，而是不時切換著吞吐的角度，偶而側著頭讓性器頂著口腔壁使得臉頰微微突起的模樣讓Scott簡直克制不住射精的衝動。

       由於腳傷難以施力的緣故，Scott沒法挺起腰部讓自己主動往Clint嘴裡送，可又無法忍受這樣過於淫靡的視覺刺激，只好伸手扣著Clint的後腦，手指陷入髮間，稍稍施力讓自己頂弄到更深處，雖然他一瞬間想起Clint或許並不想要讓他直接發洩在他嘴裡，但下一秒他就無法自制地加快在對方口中進出的速度，伴隨著Clint含糊的悶哼，任由本能帶領他達到高潮。

       最後Clint慢慢讓性器退出口中，沒讓任何一點白濁溢出嘴角，喉頭滑動便將全數嚥下，一點抱怨也無，反倒是勾了勾嘴角，臉上的淺笑意味著他似乎挺滿意這意外的點心。Scott則是好不容易才壓下馬上抓著眼前的Clint繼續在病床上翻雲覆雨的欲求，而他的身體狀況的確也不允許，只好暫時放棄這個念頭，反正等出院後有的是機會，沒必要逞一時之快。

         

       不過在他心滿意足地拉上褲子時，Clint突然出聲打斷他。

       「這不公平。」Clint瞇起淺藍色的雙眸，盯著他說道。

       「什麼不公平？」

       「一個禮拜沒發洩的人不只有你啊，Scott。」他傾身靠向Scott，將對方困在自己與病床間，「自己解決了就放著你的另一半不管了，嗯？」

       Scott有些緊張地往後退去，「等、等等，Clint，你不會是想……嘿、嘿！親愛的！我現在負荷不了你的重量，我認真的……」當他將整個身子都縮回床上時，Clint的上半身順勢撲了上來，光是平常他就不怎麼能駕馭Clint整個人騎上來的姿勢，現在身上又負傷，當然更是無法承受。

       「你是不是真的該少吃點……」一時慌亂，他忘記了這正是Clint的禁句，口不擇言的他不但沒能阻止對方，反而招致不悅的狠瞪。

       「你是在嫌我胖嗎？」

       「噢不、不是、絕對不是、你別真的壓上來──」

 

 

       ※

         

       Scott的出院派對在即，所有成員都來到了復仇者大廈的交誼聽集合，等待著Clint把派對主角帶來現場，但最後現身的只有一臉困窘的Clint，以及Scott因為傷勢惡化得延遲出院的消息。

       「所以說，」站在中心的Tony Stark──同時身兼派對的主持人──雙手環在胸前，瞇起眼看著本應該在這個時候把派對主角帶過來的Clint，「你們在病房裡面到底做了什麼？」

       「也沒什麼，就是……就是……年輕人的打打鬧鬧嘛……哈哈……」Clint乾笑兩聲試圖蒙混過去，效果卻不怎麼好，幾乎所有人臉上都還是掛著半信半疑的表情。

       「唉，算了，就算你不說我們也都猜得到。還好你們只是分開一個禮拜，要是一個月沒見的話，Scott現在另一隻腳大概也廢了。」Tony嘆口氣，語氣中半是揶揄半是無奈，而Clint實在是無從反駁，只能站在原地心虛傻笑。

         

       「總之，照你的說法，Scott一時半刻是出不了院了。」Natasha下了結論，「至於你，Clint，在Scott出院之前都禁止探訪，以及替他接下這陣子的所有任務。」

       「呃、好吧。」作為理虧的一方，除了坦然接受，他還能怎麼辦呢？

         

       既然派對的主角缺席，那派對也沒什麼進行下去的必要了，看著所有人意興闌珊地陸續回到工作岡位上，Clint心中不禁也升起了一點罪惡感，還來不及對誰懺悔，仍留在原地的Steve就突然叫住他，似乎是刻意等著其他人離開。

       噢，拜託！Clint在心裡哀號。這種時候他最不想面對的絕對是Steve了。

         

       可惜Steve當然聽不見Clint的無聲吶喊，直直向他走來。「Clint，老實說，對我一個二戰老兵，這種事情是真的見怪不怪了。」他一手搭上Clint的肩膀，用著Scott模仿過的那種『溫和又不失威嚴』的口氣說道：「但是復仇者有復仇者的紀律，等Scott出院後，我還是得好好教教你們怎麼克制這些不必要的……嗯、欲望。」最後，他用一個經典的勉勵式微笑作結。

 

       Clint現在不知道該不該期待Scott出院的那一天，但他確信他們倆之後都有的受了。

 

       Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 真的很不會寫速屌不好意思(哭ㄌ


End file.
